1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a vehicle, having a housing tube connected to a stationary base part, particularly to a vehicle body, or to a movable structural component part, particularly a vehicle hatch or vehicle door, a protective tube that can be connected to the other respective part, i.e., the movable structural component part or the stationary base part, a spindle drive that has a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle by which the housing tube and protective tube are axially movable relative to one another, and a rotary drive that drives the spindle drive in rotation via an overload protection device formed by a clutch device, wherein the rotationally rigid interconnection thereof can be canceled when a determined torque is exceeded.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known variations of driving devices of the type mentioned above. However, it is disadvantageous in these drives that an erroneous calculation of the hatch position can occur in manual operation while a connected control device is inactive or when the clutch installed in the spindle drive is disengaged. Therefore, it is no longer possible for the rear hatch to move reliably to the end positions, i.e., the completely opened position or completely closed position.